johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Drachenlord
Drachenlord(in English: Dragonlord) alias Rainer Winkler is a german YouTuber who does videos were he fails at videogames, videos of metal-music(or meddl as he says), comedy skits and videos were he humiliates himself. He is a very popular Youtuber in Germany and he has even enjoyed popularity outside of Germany (for all the wrong reasons) in countries such as India, Russia(even appaearing on the Russian news), USA, UK, Netherlands, Austria and many, many more. Drache is very well know for his huge fancircle known as the "Haterverse" who troll him on the Internet and even in real life. He weighs 140 Kilo to much, used to have a lot of pets(all dead cause he ate all their food), loves in Germany, almost married someone on a Streaming platform and he is bisexual with experience(according to our lord). The Haterverse: When Ruiner joined YouTube back in 2011 everything seemed rather fine for our Buttergolem at first until some hate comments started on his channel. Instead of focusing on the positiv comments on his channel Reiner instead decided on only reading the negativ comments which made him so furrious that in return he even got mad at the people who posted the positiv comments and thus the Haters(or Haiders as Drechen would say) started to emerge. One day somebody called Draches sister Ravioli Winkler with a Robotic-Computergenerated-Voice on her private phone and said: "Listen... I know were you live." This made Raiber so mad that he made a video on YT calling out these haiders. Little did Dröche know that he would perform his biggest mistake in his life with this video as soon as he revealed his whole homeadress (Altschauerberg 8, 91448 Emskirchen). Since then many haiders would do random pilgrimages and even sightseeings in Drelchenlords area just to pay respect to our Lordness by throwing Eggs at his house(also known as the Drachenschanze) or even random explosives in his frontyard. Our pizzatank Drache even started to patrol in his place looking for any potential haiders in the area(while being armed with a stick and a stomach). All of these random visits would be later also called as part of the Drachengame(were the goal is to make Railer pretty angry) and thus the Haterverse truly started. Here are a few of the biggest members of the Haterverse. Erdbeerchen(in English: Strawberry): She is the women who had a fake relationship with Bachenlord for weeks until he asked her on a YouNow Stream to marry him. She answered with: "Drache you are a very special person... you are incredibly fat and dumb." Drache then knew that he was once again just the victim of another trollattack by the haiders. At first the haiders felt bad for our big ork but the pity didnt last for too long as the marriage quickly became a meme amongst haiders and even Dreche quickly moved on from it. Ezio Auditore: Nope your eyes arent fooling you, you read correctly. This is indeed Ezio Auditore from Assassins Creed 2 I am writting about in the Haterverse section. One day Ruiner decided to start a lets play of Assassins Creed 2 on his gaming channel. At first everything was fine and the lets play was like most of his lets plays(rather boring). One day though Drache came across the Flag Missions in AC2 were you had to steal the flag from an opponent while the opponent is running away from the player. Drache started the mission and Ezio just didnt respond to Drechens button commands. Ezio would jump randomly from the roof of the house or even randomly jump into a wall. This made movement quite a task in these speed based missions for Drache. From there on Drache had some of his biggest breakdowns in Drachenlord History. He would randomly scream at Ezio as if he was actually there with him. He would also shout at random NPCs in the game that would talk to much during dialogues. Drache also screamed at the scenery of the game for how shitty it was build. But most of the time Drache would blame Ezio for anything that would happen to him during the lets play. It went so far that Drache had something similiar to an emotional breakdown were he was so down that he barely had any energy to shout at Ezio anymore, instead he would start to talk about mobbing during the lets play and he compared Ezio to his haiders. In some form you could claim that Ezio was Drachenlords biggest haider cause Drache never put this much energy(with his screams) into one singular character. Dorian der Übermensch(in English: Dorian the Superman/Superhuman): Also simply known as Dorian was one of Drachenporns biggest haiders during the heydays of the Drachengame. He for example participated in the proposal of marriage prank together with Erdbeerchen. He was very well known for his appearances during Drachenlord streams on YouNow were Dorian would join as an guest streamer to talk with Drache(troll would be the better term). Other then that he alongside Imp(another well known haider of the Drache) started the LÖSCH DICH(in English: Delete Yourself) format on YT were they analyse and roast someones YT channel and also try to encourage some of them to quit YT. One episode revolved around Drache Winkler(oh, what a suprise). Boneclinks: Boneklinkks is an American/Mexican streamer who is the only well known haider outside of Germany. He was known for reacting to alot of Draches videos(he watched them with English subtitles just like some Weaboos do with their Animes) and even learning german while watching them. He was probably the least agressive and the most mildest haider in the Haterverse as he never truly attacked Drache(in emotional nor physical ways) like most other haiders did. However he did manage to talk with Drache during an YouNow stream(which resulted in Drache showing off his martial arts like English skills) and he even visited the Drachenschanze once like most pilgrims of the Drachengame would do(yep, he flew all over from the US to Germany for this). Other then that Boneclicks barely ever did much harm to Drache which again questions his status as an haider. KuchenTV(in English: CakeTV): He is arguably the most retarded and most hated haider in the Haterverse. KuchenTV just like Drache is an popular YouTuber(for all the wrong reasons) whose fans consists of a bunch of 13 year old idiots, these kids are also being labeled as Kuchenkinder(in English: Cakekids) by the Haterverse. As soon as KuchenTV heard about the popularity of the pilgrimage to the Drachenschanze he wanted to jump onto the bandwagon too, to literally take a slice of the cake and make a trend out of this pilgrimage to Draches house(just to boost popularity for his own YT channel). He visited Drache at first and pretended to be a friend of his until one day he started to come over with his friends to make fun of Drachenlord, literally backstabbing him. After that the Kuchenkinder also came over which increased the visitors of Altschauerberg immensly. Many OG haiders found this to be an act of heresy from the KukkenTV fanbase and since then many haiders started to haid on KuchenTVs YT channel as an act of revenge. Regenbogenschaff(in English: Rainbowsheep): He was the OG haider in the whole Drachengame. He trolled regularly on streams, made music videos about Drache were he sampled his voice into popular songs and he apparently also sits on a wheelchair. Nothing more, nothing less. The Many Drachenlord Actions: Raier Lockenwinkler did many stupid things on the internet. Many things he regrets and some that he was totally okay with. Here are some of the events that had something to do with Drache. Schanzenfest Emskirchen(in English: Entrenchment Festival Emskirchen): Otherwise known as Der Tag X(in English: The Day X) was a festival in 2018 were over 800 haiders all at the same time went to Drachenlords place(which has a population of 40 people) to watch a football match in front of Draches house. At least they planned it... as the police of Bayern had to come in and remove all the people from the village. This event was so wild that it was in the german newspapers and even in the Austrian News were an Austrian Reporter from the TV Channel ORF interviewed Drachenlord about the event. You could say that the whole festival was somewhat similiar to the Loveparade. Oh yea and Draches neighboors started to hate him even more at this point. Thank god he build a fence around his Schanze so that he doesnt have to see them and the haiders anymore. A Book Written By Drachenlord: Drachenlord once wrote a book named "Die Antwort auf die Träume(in English: The Answer to the Dreams)." which was a book based on the none existing erotic sexlife of our huge bisexual Lustlord. It is an book that no joke did actually get released as an physical object you can read. You can buy it on Amazon for 14€ if you want right now(not that you should). It is seriously one of the cheesiest, most wannabe poetric and most un- erotic erotic books you will ever find on this whole wide planet. It was released under the independant book publisher called Rudolf Winkler Verlag(a nod to Rainers dead father Rudolf). I am not joking you. Somehow this book was released and people on YT even review it... my god. As if it wasnt already bad enough Drache decided also on writing 6 other Erotic Books in his freetime. PornhubLord/Drachenporns: If you think that both of these names refer to Drache doing porn then you are 100% right about it. One of many and also one of the most recent things Sexlord did to stay relevant was filming porn and publishing it on Pornhub(he even turned into a Pornhub partner). But unlike normal porn were you would need a partner for the fun the only thing Lard needed was a black dildo and nothing else. All of his videos are disgusting on there so dont even bother looking them up. Die Drachenbarde(in English: The Dragonbard): Used to be an Forum that our Lordness created so that fans and other newbies could chat with each other. There were plans for giveaways on the website and even an threat were you could complain about Draches channel(putting more salt into the wounds). There was even a none existing workshop and a threat about the difference between fantasy and reality. There is even an very old threat about 4 Drachen und der Meddl(in English: 4 Dragons and the Metal) which was one of Drechens old comedy skits on YT which was as cringe as it sounds. In general you could say that it was a rather dumb idea to create a forum this early on in your YT carrier cause no one would be joining a Youtuber this early on in his forum. The funny thing is that once again only the haiders joined the forum just as expected. Drache Undercover: Was a very bizarre action by Dralche were he used a very cute computer generated voice to speak with some random guys on the Internet. Little did he know that his plan to stay undercover backfired like shit. Peoplen recognized that it was Drache they spoke with due to the way he would say certain things just like Drache would. Undercover Drechen obviously denied the true claims from these people by stating: "I bin ned der Drache, verdammte Axt!" which in English would mean "I am not the Dragon, damn axe!" but my personal favorite statement of his from this undercover action is: "Ich hab vielleicht a gleiche Sprechart wie er." which in English would mean "I may have the same speaking style as him." You really cant make this stuffs up even if you tried hard enough. Germanies first ever Swatting(aparently): Some haiders one day decided to call the Firedepartment of Emskirchen to report a fire in Draches frontyard(a fire that was never there) while Dragge was streaming on YouNow. You could literally hear the firemen during the stream blaming Drache for calling them for no reason. Drache was even forced to go into court for this scandal. Pedophilia & Beastiality: Pedolord says many quite ridiculous and outlandish things in his streams and videos. Once in his Lustlord format(were he answers questions about the topic of sex) somebody asked him: "What animal would you fuck Drache?" to which he said horse or big seacreatures(Drache has a horse in his garden). From there on you could sometimes spot tabs on his PC screen with horseporn open. In another YouNow stream he once said "Es gibt nicht zu Jung, nur zu eng." which means "There is no too young, just too tight." Sometimes he would also flirt around with underaged girls on his streams and ask for nude pictures of them(he would embrace them with opened arms). Even in one of his books called Sex im Mittelalter(in English: Sex in the MiddleAge) he had many underaged characters in the original version. For his protection he said that children were much more mature back in the middleage which is the reason why he wrote them in(you dont even see such things in Game of Thrones). Some people even state that Drache is a Necrophile too but I am not sure about the credibility of this statement. Presence in Russian & Turkish TV News Channels: There were 2 very funny instances were the haiders somehow managed to get Drache into the Russian and Turkish news. He was called a crazy german gunman on Russian News and a Netherlandic kniver on Turkish News... both things which our apparently Netherlandic Drache definitly isnt. Now we got to wait to see when Drechen will appaear on US or Japanese news next. Draches Imaginary Girlfriend: Like many fat weaboos even Drache had to have a imaginary girlfriend. On some of his streams Dreche pretended that he would speak with a girl in the background(a girl we could never hear). Sometimes Drache would also throw pillows at himself to give the illusion that his girlfriend threw it at him for fun. The Friends of Drache?: Throughout GehsteigpanzerLords adventures on the Internet he had met many people that he befriended on his way... and then lost... over... and over... again. EyMalla: Otherwise knows as Der Richter(in English: The Judge) used to be the best buddy of Drachenlard before he was completly erased from the Drachengame. He only had one appearance in a birthday video of Drache were he and him both played Call of Duty MW3 and drank alot of Smirnoff(Vodka). From that one video alone came alot of funny quotes that haiders to this day love to refernce alot during streams(you could say that EyMalla is the most loved character of the DrachenSaga). Drache to this day denies his existance for some odd and unknown reason. DrachenLady(in English: DragonLady): She was a Italian girl that Drache found one day while browsing on Facebook for hot chicks. Drache liked her appearance so much that he invited her over to his place too interview her for a video(in reality all he wanted was to score). Drache couldnt foresee though that she would bring her mentally unstable brother with her to that interview(for protection purposes). Once again this one video was another one with alot of funny quotes(mostly from her brother and Drache) that haiders love to reference alot. One such quotes was "Barcelona is my favorite country." or "My grandma was part Italian, sadly." Der Große Böse Wolf(in English: The Big Bad Wolfe): Der Wolf was one of Draches oldest guest characters. Not much is known about him/her but people speculate that EyMalla might have been behind the costume back in the day before the character completly vanished from the map. Also the costume is super damn creepy. Blu: Is Draches pony that died in his backyard... well... Drache claims that it is his mothers pony that she left there when she left the family(she is probably the biggest haider). Drache would usually never feed his pony(thats something the neighboors would do instead sometimes). Creeperdarko: Used to be an very good friend of Drecklord that would usually join in his videos and streams as a guest. For some reason they dont really do much together anymore but one thing they have in common... they are both fat in business. Trulla(in English: Ridiculous Woman): Is a woman that once visited Drache during a stream. She is known for being very annoying and way to hyperactive. She also flirts alot with Mr. Lord. Drachenloaf Sentences and Vocabulary: Throughout his almost 8 years of Youtubing Drache said alot of pretty odd things which either wouldnt make any sense or would totally contradict himself. Sometimes he would even invent words and insults just cause Krapfenlord has the ability to do so. • Warumäh!? = Why!? (something he would often say during Lets Plays) • Was bist du denn für ein 19. Jahrhundert? = What kind of 19th Century are you? (he tried to insult someone for being very oldfashioned) • Meddl Loide = Metal Guys (this is how he says Welcome to his viewers) • lel = lol (this is how he says lol) • Nachts isses kälter als draußen. = At night its colder then outside. • Ich schmeiß euch die Prüggl raus. = Ill throw the punches out. (this is his way of saying "I will beat you up.") • Halt dich da einfach mal fest du Affennegger ey! = Just hold on to the damn ledge you monkeynigger ey! (this is something he said to Mario during his Mario Sunshine lets play) • Obwohl ich ein sehr fetter Mensch bin, bin ich auch gleichzeitig ein sehr fitter Mensch. = Although I am a very fat person, at the same time I am also a very fit person. (justifying his fatness) • Am Montag gibts ne digge, fedde Anzeige! = On monday there will be a big, fat legal proceeding! (threatening the haiders for the firedepartment prank) • Seit ich mich erinnern kann, stehe ich auf Kinder. = Since I can remember, I love children. • Ich bin der YouTuber, ich mach hier die Videos, wenn dir das ned passt, da steht die Tür, Schnauze halten und abhauen! = I am the YouTuber, I make the videos, if you dont like that, there is the door, shut your mouth and go away! • Meddler sind wesendlich stärker als billiche kleine Kaggnazis! = Metalheads are way stronger then cheap little shitnazis! (trying to sound tuff to scare away the haiders) • Ich schaue gar kein Fernsehen sondern eine DVD. = I am not watching TV, I am watching a DVD. • Ich empfinde gerade kein Hass sonder Wut das ist ein wesendlicher Unterschied! = I am not feeling hate right now but anger thats a significant difference! (explaining the difference between hate and anger) • Ich bin des Höchste Wesen! = I am the highest being! • Wer is bidde Reiner? Ich bin Rainer mit einem fetten A! = Who is Reiner? I am Rainer with a fat A! (correcting someone on the spelling of his name) • Bleib doch einfach mal geblockt du dummes Arschloch! = Just stay blocked you dumb asshole! • Du abgefickte Nudel hör auf mich anzurufen! = You fucked up noodle stop calling me! • Ich bin Legasdeniger, ADSler. = I am a dyslexics a ADHD! (he is explaining his mental disablilities) • Das is absichtliche Prowokation! = Thats intentional provocation! • Die Meddldrachenarmee wird siegen! = The Metaldragonarmy will win! (thats how he calls his fans) • Hahaha, a Frosch! = Hahaha, a Frog! (Drache is laughing at the frog prince) • Im Prinzip müsste ich euch so begrüßen: "Konischiwa." = I principle would need to greet you like this: "Konischiwa." (Weaboolord tried to teach us Japanese) • Mir wird immer gesagt das ich schlauer bin als andere. = People always tell me that I am smarter then other people. • Ich kündige an was nie kommt. = I announce what never comes. (joking about his uploading shedul) • Mein TS, meine Regel, wenn es dir nicht passt dann disconnecte bidde. = My Teamspeak, my rules, if you have a problem with it then disconnect please. • Des interresiert mich ned ob du denkst das die Bahn gut ist! = I dont care that you think that the train is good! (he doesnt agree with the fact that someone likes the German trains) • Ich kann auch nen Banhammer schwingen wenn es sein muss. = I can also swing my banhammer if I have to. (threatening the haiders on stream) • Das is A: Richtig und B: Falsch. = Thats A: Right and B: Wrong. • Aus die Maus, brüggl raus. = Out the mouse, punches out. • Bidde ferlass uns. = Please leave us. (telling an haider to leave to the chat) • Eine Umdrehung der Erde ist ein Tag, eine Umdrehung der Sonne ist eim Jahr also dementsprechend müsste überall auf der Welt zu selben Zeit Winter sein. = One rotation of the earth is one day, one rotation of the sun is one year, accordingly everywere on the world there must be winter at the same time. (Dr. Winker explaining the world) • Der Holocaust war natürlich ne nice Sache. = The Holocaust was a very nice thing. (Draghe pretending to know what the Holocaust is) • Ein Meddler is ein Meddler weil er Meddl hört. = A metalhead is s metalhead cause he listens to metal. • Ich fahr nich gerne Motorad weil es cool is, ich fahre gerne Motorad weil ich es gerne fahre und abgesehen davon fahre ich gar kein Motorad. = I dont drive the motorcycle cause its cool, I drive the motorcycle cause I like to drive with it and apart from that I dont even drive motorcycle. • Jetzt sinds nich mehr die Juden, jetzt bins ich. = Now its not the jews, now its me. (Drachenlord comparing himself to the jews from WW2) • Etzala = Now (his way of saying now) • 2011 wurde ich 12, 2015 wurde ich 26. = 2011 I turned 12, 2015 I turned 26. (Mathlord) • In Russland wollen sie was gegen Hater beziehungsweise etwas gegen Schwule machen. = In Russia they want to do something against haters respectively against Homosexuals. • Was braucht auch Nahrung um zu wachsen? Richtig, Wasser. = What does also need food to grow? Thats right, water. • Andere sagen Hallo, die sagen Yo, andere sagen Servus, die sagen Yo, andere sagen Willkommen, die sagen Yo. = Others say hello, they say yo, others say servus, they say yo, others say welcome, they say yo. (Rechenlord doing stand up jokes about rappers) • Wenn ich dir einen Arm breche sagt kein Richter der Welt was und jetzt verpiss dich! = If I would break one of your arms then no judge in the world would say something and now piss off! (shouting at visitors in the frontyard) • Los verpiss dich du Schwanzlutscher! = Go piss off you cocksucker! • Abgefuckte Wichser! = Fucked Up Wankers! • Ich schieb dir alle Kastanien quer in den Arsch! = Ill shove all these chestnuts crosswise in your ass! • Die Haut ist kein Organ. = The skin is no organ. Englishlord: Here are some of the cool english things Drache said over the years. • Halt your mouth! • I cant little speak english. • I hear you not. • I love in Germany. • Bring us to me! • Is your Brain busted? • I will this guy broken, breaken. • You cannot my stream in your stream! • What is going you on with your face? • You are afraid for me? • You big fat asshole you have no idea what I been doing the last 3 years! • You Youtube stealing my videos. • You so idiot. • My english is really shit I weiß. • Guy, shut up. • Guy, this not funny. • I not expert. • When the eagle criesls. The Others: Here are a few people who cant really be classified as straight up haiders or friends but they still played a significant part in the history of Drache. Der Dunkle Parabelritter(in English: The Dark Parableknight): Is one of Draches biggest idols. He is partially one of the reasons why Drechen started YouTube(hence why he stole alot of his formats). Just like Brache he does videos mostly around the topic of Heavy Metal with the huge difference that Parabelritter actually knows how to pronounce band names. Parabelritter actually visited Drache to interview him about his life and YT channel(they even did a tour around the house together). Parabelritter stated on numerous occasions that he doesnt hate Drache nor does he really like the way he acts on his channel. Yet he does joke around bout him here and there when his name is being mentioned. BabyChrizzy: Used to be one of Dragones many love interests. He and her did actually even date(somewhat) and went out together. Apparently Drache was very nice to her in the beginning, acting like a gentleman. One day Drache did a 180 on her and acted like a perverted sexlord which Ms. Piggy(as some haiders call her) didnt like at all... in fact she was so turned off by his behaviour that she started calling him out on YouNow(were all whitetrash goes). Now she is photoshooting for some model agencies... why though? Tanzverbot(in English: Danceforbade): He is somewhat Drechens biggest Nemesis on YouNow... or was before Dragge got banned from that streaming platform. Just like Rener, Tanzverbot is also very antisocial with the huge difference that Tanzverbot doesnt try to justify his shenanigans with made up lies like Dröche usually does. Also Tanzverbot doesnt denie that he is obviously a little white trash unlike Roiner who always claims to be a high being. Tanzverbot has also friends in real life something that Roiner cant hold onto for too long. Ravioli Winkler: Is Draqueenlords younger sister who once kicked a hole in the door. She left Rainer alone in the house 3 months after the father passed away. Not much is known why she left but Drache seems to be in good terms with her. Rita Winkler: Is Draches bitch mother who left the family for another man as soon as Draches father died, leaving back the grandmother, Drache and all the animals alone in the Schanze. Drahhe stated numerous times that he hates her for this action. Rudi Winkler: Is Ruiners father who died in 2011(3 months or so before Drache started YT). He was the one man who took care of the family and the house and he was also the one who forbid Internet in the house(he probably knew that it wasnt good for his son). He is objectively the best family member of the Winkler clan and its a true shame that the world lost him this early. R.I.P. Rudolf Winkler... Benedikt/BibelChannel(in English: Biblechannel): Used to be a haider of Drache who started his own YouNow channel called BibelChannel were he would talk with other streamers and viewers about their sins. In reality he isnt really religious and the only reason why he did all of this was to eventouly be able to speak with Drache about his problems in one episode. He literally pretended to be religious for such a long time just to speak with Drache on YouNow at some point(and his acting on BibelChannel was very stellar and tight he practically never fell out of his role like the people from the Christianchatline would tend to fall out of their role). He stopped his Bibelchannel cause some asshole leaked his identity online which practically forced him to stop. He is now neutral with Drache after they had a talk together on YouNow again, Hobbies and Goods: Drabeh is in possesion of many different items in his house and there are also alot of important things in his life which are his hobbies. Die Drachenschanze(in English: The Dragonentrenchment): Is the house, the fortress, the temple that Drache inherited from his father Rudi(technically 3 buildings and not just one house). It was once in good shape until Drache completly ignored to care about the house and even started to destroy certain parts of it. He claims that he wants to build a japanese bath in his cellar but his budget is definitly too low for it. Breitsamer Honig(in English: Breitsamer Honey): Its Dragos favorite brand of Honey. He eats two gallones a day. Animelord: He is fat and he really, really loves Anime. His favorite animes are the usual ones many anime wannabes fans like such as Dragonball Z. Dancing to Techno: One of Draches biggest hobbies is or once was dancing to techno-goth and normal techno music. Lets say his dancing was more then excellent. Amon Amarth: Draches favorite metal band. He wears a T-Shirt by them almost every week. Mett(in English: German Minced Pork Meat): The favorite food of our huge ass Mettlord. He eats it every day in the morning, evening and even at night when he usually streams. Gun: Drache has a gun and he claims that he is a very good gunman(pistolero guy). YouNow: Used to be Rainlords main streaming platform until the platform banned him from ever streaming on there again... it was also Draches main moneypool. Well now he has to completly relie on YouTube and Pornhub for his money. The Legen of Zelad Brett of teh Wilde: Is Draches favorite videogame franchise. He says that he loves how epic these games are and how much he loved playing them as a child. He is also a very huge Nintendo fan cause he loves how expensive their games are. Rewe: Is his foodsource were he buys all his mett and Breitsamer honey. Drachenlord in Videogames: Yes indeed. Drache has such a huge haiderbase that was even featured in his own little videogames. All of these awesome games were made by haiders for haiders and by playing them you support mobbing(said Drache not me). Drache Isolation: Is a horror game were you are breaking into the Drachenschanze to steal some objects from him(such as black dildos) and you need to escape with all the objects before Drache catches you. The game is a parody of Alien Isolation were you escape from a Xenomorph in an spaceship. There is not much to the game itself but at least you get to explore Draches house from the inside in the night while Drache searches for you and shouts random things while searching for the player. Boneclinks was one of many people who streamed it on his channel. Die Drachenschanze in Counter Strike Go: Somebody recreated Draches Schanze in glorious HD inside CS:Go. You get to explore all of Draches houses not just the main house and its a pretty cool map for campers cause you can hide in so many places. You can tell that someone put alot of fucking time and effort into this. Last Day of Emskirchen: Is another survival-horror game were you run around in Emskirchen while trying to survive the endless numbers of Reiners chasing you. In this game you can actually fight back cause you have a variety of different guns to choose from. The game looks rather shit cause it has Minecraft based graphics. VlogManager 2014: Is an announced project for the PC. It is a parody of the Football Manager games that Sega produces. Not much is know about the release date but apparently Sonic will be a playable character in this game. The Minecraft Drachenlord Pack: There is a project that will bring you Draches Schanze into Minecraft. It will also include a skin which lets you play as everybodies favorite buttergolem Rainer with a and i, very important.